Someone To Hold
by Myrne
Summary: Set in the Is It Possible-verse. Jeff has no name on his wrist and Nick's soulmate died. This is the story of how two broken boys find love in each other.


**Someone To Hold**

**Main characters: **Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval  
**Important side characters: **Blaine Anderson, Wes, David, Thad  
**Pairings: **Niff  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Author: **Myrne  
**Rated: **T  
**Summary: **Set in the Is It Possible-verse. Jeff has no name on his wrist and Nick's soulmate died. This is the story of how two broken boys find love in each other.  
**Important: **I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

Hello! This is a one-shot set in the Is It Possible-verse. It's not necessary to read it, I guess, but I'll love it if you do and give me your opinion about it! *lessthanthree*

A short explanation of this soulmate universe: When you reach a certain age, you receive the first letter of your soulmate's name on your wrist. The longer the name, the earlier you start receiving the first letter. Each year, on your birthday, you will receive a new letter that will slowly complete the name on your wrist. When you turn 17, the name will be complete.

I hope it all makes sense. If not, you can always drop questions by sending a PM or reviewing this story. I'll try to answer it as well as I can!

Without further ado, enjoy this one shot.

**Someone To Hold**

When Jeff had turned 16 and there was still no letter on his wrist, he knew something was wrong. He had hoped, before his birthday, he would receive a letter on his 16th birthday, meaning his soulmate had a two-letter name.

His parents had hugged him close when he told them the news and they had proceeded to look on the internet if it was common. Well, it turned out it wasn't, but there were others who had never received their letters on their wrist.

Jeff had no idea why the system didn't have a soulmate for him, and he couldn't find any scientific articles on it, only spiritual garbage about not having a soul connected to yours or having no aura around you that was interesting enough for someone to connect to.

His friends took it like he thought they would; they hugged him in a big group hug, with him in the middle. Nick looked at him with watery eyes and shot him a tiny smile.

"Hey Jeff," Nick exclaimed when he entered Jeff and Ramon's open dorm room, with Ramon being gone.

"Hey Nicky," Jeff looked up with tears in his eyes, his wrist still blank. He showed his friend that, who took him in his arms again and hugged him close.

"I just want to let you know I'll always be here for you, Jeff," Nick whispered, hiding his soulmate's almost complete name from his friend. He didn't need to be reminded now.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Jeff whispered back and proceeded to cry into Nick's shoulder, who comforted him as best as he could.

For the first time in his life, Jeff felt tickles in his stomach for a boy. And this boy was one of his best friends.

He would never tell someone that, though. He was probably just confused. And Nick had his soulmate to think about.

* * *

Nick woke up with a sharp pain in his wrist. It was still some months until his 17th birthday, so it couldn't be the last letter already, right?

Nick hissed quietly, trying not to wake his roommate and stared at his wrist. The almost complete name lost its sharpness and was currently fading until it was nearly impossible to read.

A loud whimper sounded through the room and Byron woke up, confused. "Hey, dude? You alright?"

He was met with Nick sobbing loudly. Byron frowned and stepped into his slippers. He slipped out of the room and ran to the nearest room of one of Nick's friends, which turned out to be Jeff's.

Nick whimpered into the empty room, clutching his still-hurting wrist. He had an idea what this could be, but he just didn't want to acknowledge it, yet. His aunt had the same when she was in college. She hadn't met her soulmate, Derek, yet, but one day, his name on her wrist faded. After research his aunt found out he had died.

But it couldn't be… right? It was his soulmate and his soulmate was around his age and she would be way too young to die, right?

Nick left out a loud whimper again and then Jeff ran into the room, with Byron behind him. Jeff fell down next to his friend and squeezed him into a tight hug, letting him cry against his shoulder.

"Shh, hey, Nicky."

Nick sobbed and sobbed, until he felt exhausted and fell asleep in Jeff's arms, feeling very safe and comfortable in Jeff's grip.

* * *

The next morning Nick and Jeff woke up into each other's arms, with Byron snoring at the other side of the room, in his own bed. They watched each other and smiled doubtfully, releasing each other.

"Hey, Nick. What happened exactly?" Jeff still didn't know what happened; Byron only said it was an emergency, with no explanation whatsoever.

"She died, Jeff. She's gone. Eve or Eva or Evi isn't on this planet anymore."

Jeff said nothing, as Nick started sobbing again, his hands finding Jeff's shirt and squeezing the fabric. His hands were shaking and he wore a frown on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," Jeff said quietly. He held Nick, though. It helped, or atleast… It helped to him when he found out he wasn't matched to someone by the system.

His heart clenched for Nick. His heart beat faster for Nick, but Nick never needed to know that.

* * *

"How do you know you're in love with someone?"

Jeff looked up from his study book, seeing Nick approach him. He put a book marker in between the pages and closed the book, glad with this distraction from studying.

"Um, I'm not sure? I think if it's your soulmate it's easy. You feel connected and she's the most beautiful person on earth…"

"But it's different for me, right?" Nick snapped and immediately regretted it, seeing Jeff's hurt expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to know if I can still love someone."

Jeff's expression softened and stood up, putting his stuff away and hooking his arm through his friend's. Together they left the library and walked outside, strolling through the gardens of Dalton. Autumn was on his way after a particular hot summer and leaves were falling around them, finding their way onto the ground.

Jeff liked the quietness, but there was still something bothering him.

"I want to react on your comment about you being able to love someone. Ofcourse you are. She died, Nicky, but that doesn't mean you would never find some girl who maybe lost her soulmate aswell, or never had a soulmate, like me..." Jeff worried his lip between his lips. He desperately needed to shut off the feelings he had for Nick. Nick was straight and he didn't need someone pining over him, while he was clearly hurting about his situation.

"What if there's someone close to me I have feelings for?" Nick suddenly said, looking at Jeff with big, bright and sparkling eyes.

Jeff's heart skipped a beat and saw all the emotions swirling in Nick's eyes. His normally brown eyes had turned a beautiful shade of green and suddenly Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He brought his lips to Nick, giving him plenty of time to pull away. But Nick never did that…

They found each other's lips and they pressed them together enthusiastically. Jeff finally felt whole again. Ever since finding out he didn't have a soulmate, he often felt broken. Nick felt whole again too. His broken heart and the fact his soulmate died were forgotten as their lips moved in a beautiful dance.

"Oh, Jeff," Nick sighed as they finally pulled away, after what seemed like hours of kissing.

"Nick…" Jeff whispered and touched his lips, as if he couldn't believe this had just happened.

"I know it's confusing, but I love you, Jeff… I think I started developing feelings for you when I found out my soulmate died. You are my new world, Jeff. Please, will you be my boyfriend?"

"It's not confusing at all, dear Nick. We are two broken boys who have found love in each other. And ofcourse I will be your boyfriend," and with that, Jeff pressed his lips back on his boyfriend's. He couldn't stop.

He didn't want to stop, ever.

Nick pulled away again after a few glorious minutes, his eyes still sparkling beautifully. "Let's go tell our friends. I bet they will freak out."

* * *

Blaine screamed, Wes and David high fived each other and Thad fell down on his butt the moment the two boys told their friends the good news.

"My gaydar is way off," Blaine mumbled defeatedly as he grabbed his phone to text Kurt.

"I don't know if it's off, Blainey. I don't even know if I'm gay. I'm just in love with Jeff and that's the most important thing," Nick exclaimed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand and looking at him lovingly.

Jeff stared back at Nick, his eyes sparkling like diamonds. "I love you too, baby."

And loving each other was the most beautiful thing Nick and Jeff could do in this broken world.


End file.
